Against The Grain
by noirgataki
Summary: He couldn't stay away.
1. Chapter 1

This has been floating around my head since I saw the movie. I hope its not too terrible.

Disclaimer: Inception, Arthur, Araidne, etc. all belong to Christopher Nolan. I am simply borrowing his characters for some fanciful musings :)

"Arthur?"

Ariadne remembered the last time she saw the Point Man. The Fischer job seemed like a lifetime ago, yet the details of it was ingrained into her very soul. No one on the plane had said a word, but the elasion was palpable when Saito and Cobbs awoke. At the terminal, they all acted their part. Strangers, departing. Unknown faces disappearing in the recesses of their memories as passengers of the flight. Ariadne stood waiting for a taxi. Or perhaps waiting an answer to her lingering question, '_what now?_' She never heard Arthur approach her, then again, she never heard a whisper of anything when he moved.

She had looked at him, flushing as she remembered their brush of lips. She wondered if he'd asked her to come with him. Or ask her to dinner. Except that he had done neither. He politely nodded his head in acknowledgement, as the taxi pulled up for them. He opened the door, and gestured for her to get in the cab. Ariadne followed in suit, and watched silently as he nodded his head once more, this time with his lips slightly upturned in a rueful smile, before shutting the door. Yet again, playing a part. A polite stranger. The car drove away, and Ariadne could not help but feel lost and a bit forlorn.

That was six months ago. Since then she had returned to Paris, and finished her degree. The money from the job, had suited her nicely while she waited to start a real job. A normal one, that doesn't defy the laws of reason. A job that didn't require her to create worlds and mazes. Her days were spent roaming the streets of Paris, memorizing the architechure, so that in her dreams she could recreate them and bend them at her will. She did this with pleasure and almost religiously. When she'd stop, however, she found herself in her dreams falling into a pool of deep chocolate eyes. Haunted, reliving that brief kiss. Never would she imagined him being on the otherside of her door.

"Ariadne? Are you going to let me in?" His soft amused tone broke her out of her shock.

"Oh! Im sorry, come in! Make yourself comfortable!" A million questions sprung in her mind. Why was he here? Was there another job? He looked impeccable as always. His three piece suit brown suit fit his lean body like a glove. His slicked back hair gleamed in her bright apartment lighting. Her fingers itched to run through the silk like strands. Thankfully, what ever semblance of control she had, refrained her from doing so. Her eyes met his, and she was surprised to see that behind that handsom jawline, and deep brown eyes, he seemed a bit unsure as he sat in her modest kitchen.

Arthur had caught up to her outside the terminal that day, but before he did anything out of character, like ask her to dinner, he had let her go. He told himself it was for the better. That he did not need a waif-like girl distracting him from his priorities. There were jobs to be done. Dom was given his out, but Arthur was very much in the game. But as hard as he tried, memories of his time spent with Ariadne would creep in at in opportune times. Making him miss the sound of her voice, her inquisitive nature, the way she would brush her hair behind her ears.

His last job with Eames had just ended, but not before Eames had caught a projection of Ariadne in the dream world. Instead of being angered at the job almost being botched, Eames laughed.

"_Stop kidding yourself, darling. Go get her"_

_ "Eames, your imagination has gotten the better of you again." Arthur busied himself grabbing the brief case, ready to make his exit. _

_ "You can lie to me and yourself, but your subconcious..." He smirked. "It's clear with what it wants. Do something before she realizes she wants a man with more creativity."_

So it led him here. To her apartment, wondering what the hell he was doing. Or better yet...what he was going to do now, that she has invited him in.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you enjoy! I appreciate all the reviews so much. Please let me know what you think about this one :)

Disclaimer: Inception, Arthur, Araidne, etc. all belong to Christopher Nolan.

For the first time since she invited him in, he took a good look at the woman that stole his thoughts. The face that haunted his dreams did not compare to the sweet person before him. Ariadne's long lashes curved gracefully over her doe-like eyes. Her maple locks curled in long waves down her mid back. He always resisted the urge to run his hands through her hair or tucking a stray strand behind her ear. Her sense of style always brought a smile to his face. He loved the way she wore her scarves. Her fitted pants and cropped jacket added to the over all image that took his breath away.

"How are you? What are you doing in Paris?" Ariadne's innocent questions pierced the silence that had fallen over the room. They sat at her kitchen table, neither really saying a word. Both taking in the others presence, not really believing that after months, they were seeing each other again. As magnificent as the dream world was, it paled in comparison to the real thing. The real person.

Arthur feigned nonchalance but inward he wondered if telling her '_Well, I almost failed a job because I could not get you out of my mind. So I came here wondering if I was the only one that felt this way. Oh and did I mention I think constantly about your lips?' _He smirked, realizing how insane he sounded. So instead he said the first thing that came to his mind. Unfortunately...it was not the smartest thing he could have said.

"There's a client that is toying with the idea of an extraction from their competitors. In case they follow through, I'm here to help hone your skills if you want to accept the position of architect again?" What in the world was he thinking? All his life he had been calm and composed. Always weighing out the outcomes before making any moves. Even as a child, he was never impulsive, rather, he relish in discerning what was the most logical course of action.

Yet, here he was, showing up at her door. No plans of action. No thought of what he should say to her to convince her he was worth getting to know. The best he could come up with was falsifying a job. '_Perfect... Not only did you make more work for yourself, she going to find out you lied and think you are a complete ass. There is no way she wouldn't find out you lied.' _For the first time in his life he felt the creeping flush of embarrassment. The urge to kick himself was never as strong as it was at this moment.

"Of course. When do we start?" Ariadne fought the disappointment that followed his offer. '_Of course...there was no way he would come of his own accord'_ She thought sadly to herself. As she look at his face, and saw his upturn lips revealing his dimples, she couldn't help but be taken away by how beautiful and at ease he appeared in her apartment. She hate it, but she had missed him more then she was willing to admit. Late at night, when she was too tired to fight against her thoughts, she reminisced of their time together. Reliving their shared dreams. Reliving their brief kiss. A kiss that he probably thought nothing of...She decided then that it was better to be around him under professional pretenses, rather then nothing at all. Not to mention, it would be nice to be able to share her creations with the others again.

"As soon as you can."

"I can start tomorrow. Are the others already here?" Truth be told, she missed Eames, Cobb, and Yusuf almost as much as she miss Arthur. She had her acquaintances at school, but no one understood her passion for buildings and skyscrapers. No one understood why anyone would spend hours pouring over details of bricks and steel. No one understood. Rather, no one understood her. Yet, as she worked on the Fischer Job, she found herself opening up to Eames teasing banter, Yusuf intellect, and Cobb's passion for creation. She couldn't wait to be around them again.

"Others?" It was then that Arthur knew the precise moment he realized he was an idiot.


End file.
